Plastic modular link conveyor belts are ideally suited for processing foods, chemicals and other critical products that must be protected from environmental contamination, such as bacteria, oil or accumulated dust, dirt and grime. In such environments the belt and belt drive systems need to be sanitized or cleaned frequently, and this is difficult and possibly dangerous when the drive system is located inaccessibly. Also, conventional drive systems using sprocket teeth often employ rough surfaces, crevices and corners tending to accumulate contaminants. In such environmental operating conditions, it has been difficult with prior art systems to meet the critical requirements for cleanliness and sanitation because of the presence of sprocket drive teeth and accompanying drive mechanisms in modular link belt drive systems. Consider that because of the mechanical requirements to bear loads and to rotate for long times sprocket gear teeth and accompanying drive mechanisms require lubrication, which encourages vapors and grime inconsistent with sanitation and lack of contamination. Thus, it is a significant problem when contaminants are present, even in trace quantities and where sprockets and drive systems take configurations that tend to breed pockets of contaminants and which are very difficult to reach and clean.
Furthermore sprocket drive systems often employ mechanisms which are subject to excessive wear in the environment of modular link belt operations, where abrasive residue from the belt can significantly shorten operating life.
Additionally safety to operating and service personnel is a problem. However, conventional prior art sprocket drive mechanisms for conveyor belts have drive gears, pulleys and like mechanisms which may not be adequately protected from the possibility of encounter with clothing, tools, loads or even personal body parts such as hands which can be damaged or eyes into which damaging materials could be thrown.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide improved sprocket drive systems in modular conveyor belt systems which produce less contamination and which are more readily cleaned and sanitized.
Another object of the invention is to provide sprocket drive systems with longer operating life.
Still another object is to provide sprocket drive systems with improved safety to operating and service personnel.
Other objects, features and objectives of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.